


Snapshots of life

by Hanazuki



Series: Rare pair drabbles/one-shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, here I am contributing to this rarepair, steelfedorashipping, with the occasional sprinkle of angst and all that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuki/pseuds/Hanazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of semi connected plotless drabbles of the rock nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So, one of the biggest problems that I have with writing is that I worry too much about coming up with a good plot. I may get a few sentences done here and there but there's no cohesiveness. Then I figured, why not I just write plotless drabbles? Put down all those random sentences into one place?
> 
> That's how this series is born. It's loosely based on a 50 sentence challenge I found on the net but it does not follow any specific rules. The drabbles could be short or long, it depends on my mood for it. Also, I would most probably be applying quite a number of prompts, ideas or fanart that I see from the Steelfedora community on Tumblr, like clefartist, light-of-aether and aldebagor.
> 
> My aim is to write ten prompts or sentence in each chapter and go up until I've written 100 drabbles. There's a chance I might put in bonus one shots and the like so it's not necessarily going to be ten chapters. 
> 
> The update time for this would be really sporadic. It comes down to motivation and energy, really. 
> 
> Well, I think that's enough rambling for now. For the shippers who are reading this, I hope you'll enjoy my interpretation of these two nerds! 
> 
> [In this series, Riley is 6'1 and 27 while Steven is 5'9 and 25.]

**#1. Love**

Love is a funny thing, really. It comes in all shapes and forms, at whatever point in time and can begin in the most unexpected of ways. Riley would have never expected his to begin when he finds an enthusiastic man excavating deep within the mines of Iron Island. He watches initially, wary that he would deface the natural structure in reckless abandon but finds himself surprise at how careful he is.

He does not realize he is still staring when the man stops, turning to pick up an item from his pack before he notices his presence. Riley coughs awkwardly at the same time the (admittedly good looking) stranger gives a nervous wave.

“Hey there,” he says, lips forming a small smile that briefly stuns him by how… charming it looks. “Uh… I’m Steven.”

Riley gazes at him for a moment longer and once he deems the stranger harmless – his aura does not show any ill intentions – he tips his fedora, giving a small smile of his own.

“I’m Riley.”  
  
 **#2. Unexpected**

“You know,” Riley begins, his eyes never straying from the show they’re watching. With Steven’s head tucked in between the crook of his neck, the silverette hums out a “yeah?”

“When we first met, I never would have thought that you were a Champion.” Riley’s free hand goes up to play with a few strands of loose silver hair. “Truth be told, I thought you were a Ruin Maniac or something along the lines. You were really going to town with that wall.”

“And it was interesting enough to make you stare at me until you were caught,” Steven replies cheekily, a breathless giggle passing through his lips at the sound of Riley’s embarrassed harrumph. He lifts his head briefly to place a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek, knowing that only made the blush on his cheeks all the more darker.  
  
**#3. Complete**

It’s one of those rare peaceful moments where everything is right with the world. Both of them are laying together on Riley’s bed with Steven curling up and Riley wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. The silverette is fast asleep, the vestiges of jet lag still clinging onto his weary body. Riley does not mind an evening nap, not when a sleeping Steven looks so adorable.

Riley finds himself smiling warmly when his partner buries his head deeper into the crook of his neck, those soft silver strands tickling his chin. The soft breaths, the steady heartbeat, his peaceful aura…

Riley never realizes that his life is missing something until Steven came into it and made it complete.

**#4. Want**

Steven is a man with simple wants. Despite everything being given to him on a silver platter thank to his father, it was not a want. He never wanted any of it, really. All his life, Steven wanted to be treated as _Steven Stone_ and not Steven Stone, the Devon Co. heir or Steven Stone, the Hoenn League Champion.

Deep down, he wanted to be treated as Tsuwabuki Daigo, the shy -- and dorky, not that he would admit it -- geological enthusiast. He did not want to be treated as someone circumstances painted him to be.

When Riley entered his life, Steven feels happy that he could satisfy that want. Riley treated him like he wanted to be treated and also helped him to discover… other wants.

So, Steven is a man with simple wants. Unless it involves Riley and chocolate sauce.

**#5. Name**

“Steven Stone isn’t really my birth name,” Steven announces out of the blue. Riley pauses in his ministrations, twisting slightly so he could properly look at his lover. He had been tense all day, which led to his offer of a massage to help him wind down. Is this the cause of his stress?

“Oh really?” He continues to knead at a particularly tough knot, smiling slightly when he hears a pleased moan.

“Yeah…” Steven sighs. Even without looking at his expression, Riley can tell that he’s worried.

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about. I mean, Riley isn’t my birth name. It’s Gen,” he says flippantly. At the splutters that erupted, he pauses once again, peering down at Steven’s wide eyed look.

“Really?”

Riley rolls his eyes.  “Do I have a reason to lie to you?”

There’s a pensive sort of silence before it’s broken by a mumbled, “Tsuwabuki Daigo. That’s my birth name.”

There must be a reason as to why he’s so reluctant to tell him this but he won’t push. Instead, Riley smiles and says, “Well, it’s nice to meet you Daigo. Or maybe I’ll call you Dai-kun. That would be adorable.”

Steven squeaks out something intelligible before he replies with, “Then I get to call you Gen-chan! That way we’ll be even. ” A blush streaks across Riley’s cheeks, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Ooh Steven…

At least he looks a lot lighter. Riley very much prefers this Steven than the stressed out one any day.  
  
**#6. Date**

When people think about first dates, there’s a good chance it involves romantic candlelight dinners, walks through open parks or meadows and any other sappy gestures that would then end with a kiss.

When Riley and Steven went on their first date, their romantic candlelight dinner had been a couple of sandwiches and tea underneath the light of an overhead lantern. The walk through an open park was a walk through the dim and winding tunnels of Iron Island mines. Their sappy gestures were teasing remarks about each other’s battling prowess when they had the unfortunate pleasure of crossing paths with a couple of angry Steelix.

At least it ended with a kiss or ten. Riley could still feel the stones that dug uncomfortably into his spine when they got a bit… overzealous.   
  
**#7. Age**

Sometimes Steven gets pouty over the simplest of matters.

“It really isn’t fair,” he announces dramatically, flopping next to Riley on the couch. The other man simply raises an eyebrow, not bothering with a question since he’s going to get an answer anyhow.

“I mean, not only are you older than me, you’re also taller! It’s like I have nothing to one-up you in!” Steven says with exaggerated hand gestures, nearly upper cutting Riley in the process. The aura guardian, in the meantime, tries to figure out why would this bother Steven so much.

“And? I’m only older than you by two years Steven. It’s not like we’re a decade apart. That’d make me feel old _and_ creeped out,” Riley tries to reason but only gets a pout in return.

“You just don’t get it!” Steven huffs out, his arms crossed and posture suspiciously sulky. Riley could only heave out a silent sigh. His partner could be so simple yet needlessly complex.

He supposes that what makes their relationship so interesting, though.  
  
**#8. Jealousy**

Riley does not want to admit that sometimes, he feels a spike of jealousy whenever he sees people flocking towards Steven with that lovey dovey look in their eyes. It does not help that their aura reflects their desire, especially when their… infatuation is intense enough. There is nothing that he could do really. Steven is still well known despite stepping down from the Champion post.

There’s also his status as the Devon heir and his extremely good looks, which Riley is sure are his biggest selling points. Both of them are too polite to push the ‘fans’ away so Riley could only seethe quietly as Steven interacts with those gaggle of materialistic… harps.   
  
(Afterwards, Steven would pepper him with kisses, his tone a teasing lilt when he says, “Aww, were you jealous?”)  
  
**#9. Forehead**

“You’re sick,” Steven says, leaning forward with his hands on his hips. Riley merely blinks sluggishly before looking away.

“Am not,” he responds hoarsely. Steven thinks he’s trying to be nonchalant, acting like he’s all fine and dandy even when he’s not. He could quickly tell that his partner was under the weather since they woke up that morning. Steven didn’t say anything at first, wanting to collect all the evidence before calling Riley out. He could be needlessly stubborn when it comes to his own well being, a fact that aggravates Steven to no end.

“Yes you are.” Steven all but straddles Riley when he continues to deny, ignoring the surprised yelp in favor of pressing his forehead against the heated one. He frowns in worry, not expecting the stark difference in temperature. Underneath him, Riley goes unnervingly silent, his face absolutely flushed.

“Come on Riley, you have a fever. I don’t want you getting any sicker. Let me take care of you, at least,” Steven pleads softly. He slowly gets up but keeps a hold of Riley’s arms. The silverette pins him with his most worried gaze, maintaining it until he gets a soft, “Okay.”

Steven gives him a soft smile. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”  
  
**#10. Hat**

“What are you looking for?” Steven asks, his eyes travelling down when Riley bent over. It’s been like this for several minutes now and while he’s not complaining, he can’t help but frown in mild concern at the sighs he’s hearing.

“It’s just… I can’t find my fedora,” Riley replies after a beat of silence. He goes back to the bed before taking a seat next to his lover. “I swear I put it on the rack last night. Now it’s gone and I don’t know where it is. It was a gift from my mother so…”

Steven rubs his back consolingly. “Hey now, I wouldn’t worry too much. If you’re sure you put it on the rack, then it’s probably still somewhere in the house. I mean, maybe one of our Pokemon saw it—“

At that moment, something small and blue streaks by the living room. Riley knows that shade of blue anywhere, getting up so fast that Steven almost gets knocked back. Cerulean quickly surveys the floor, trying to find what he’s sure is his—

It streaks by again, this time going under the dining table and chairs. The sight of his fedora running around momentarily stuns him in place and he simply watches as it swerves back into the living room.

“Oh.” Riley returns back to reality at Steven’s voice. He turns to his side and finds the silverette’s cheeks dusted with pink.

“I think Aron found your fedora.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's quite a lot of my personal hcs thrown into this, like them calling each other Dai-kun and Gen-chan, their first date and the like. I would really love to geek out about these two with someone but I am shy hhhhh


End file.
